The invention relates to a wall construction, comprising a number of framework components, including uprights and horizontal beams, at a distance from each other, a number of wall components, including panels and casings, and coupling means composed of a number of couplings each designed for coupling a wall component to a framework component, a wall component coupled to a framework component having an essentially vertically running straight edge along which one or more couplings are fitted.
In the known wall construction the fixing means comprise Omega sections, of which the outside of the top is placed between two adjacent wall components against a wall framework component, the ends of the legs of the section holding edge parts of the wall components against the framework component, and the section being fixed to the framework component by means of fixing screws from the inside of the section. After fixing of the Omega section to the framework component, an elongated cover element is pressed into the section and over the ends of the legs of the section. Since the inside of the Omega section must be accessible for a tool, for example a screwdriver, the Omega section, and therefore the cover element, is relatively broad, which by current standards gives an unattractive appearance. The object of the invention is to eliminate the disadvantages of the known wall construction.